


Desayuno

by Natsu



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei está preparando el desayuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desayuno

Nagisa despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió. Amaba despertar junto a Rei, sentir sus cálidos brazos envolviéndolo por la espalda, sentir su respiración en su nuca. Esas mañanas eran las mejores. Pero esta vez Rei no lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos, ni respirando en su nuca.

Se giró hacia el lado donde Rei dormía y vio la cama vacía. Tocó suavemente la sábana y la sintió tibia. Hace poco tiempo que se despertó, pensó Nagisa, que raro que no me haya despertado. Hizo a un lado la almohada que estaba abrazando y se levantó, usando solamente calzoncillos y una remera que a Rei le quedaba chica pero que a él le quedaba un _poquito_ grande. Se dirigió a la cocina.

Antes de llegar ya sentía el aroma del café recién hecho y el del pan tostado. Rei estaba parado frente a la cocina, revolviendo una masa espesa. Estaba haciendo el desayuno. Se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó.

-Buen día, Rei-chan-Nagisa lo besó en la mitad de la espalda

-Ah, Nagisa, ya estás despierto. Estoy haciendo _pancakes_

-Mmm. Huele delicioso

Nagisa husmeó un poco más lo que Rei estaba haciendo y luego fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida. Al volver, ya estaba todo listo. Como era sábado ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar, así que desayunaron charlando animadamente, planeando lo que podrían hacer el resto de la tarde. Tal vez acurrucarse en el sofá y ver un par de películas. Tal vez ir al centro, recorrer el parque o ir a visitar a Haru y Makoto.

Como Rei había cocinado, Nagisa decidió que esta vez él lavaría todo lo que su novio había ensuciado. Así que ahí se encontraba, limpiando y ordenando cada cosa en su estantería cuando de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo por la cintura y Rei apoyando su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros. Descansó su espalda en el pecho del otro. Un dulce beso fue depositado en su mejilla. Amaba cuando Rei mostraba ese lado tan afectivo con él. En la intimidad era una de las personas más cariñosas que Nagisa conocía.

-Rei-chan…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias por el desayuno

Rei lo giró, aun manteniendo el firme agarre en la cintura de Nagisa y lo besó apasionadamente.

-No fue nada, Nagisa

**Author's Note:**

> OMG Cómo amo a esta pareja. Seriously, los amo taaantooo. Esto lo iba a subir ayer pero no pude...haha ¬¬. Quería escribir algo un poco angst...y ahí me dí cuenta de que no era lo mío, que en realidad me va todo lo fluff. Y como era inevitable de mi parte, un beso. Siento que es una demostración de amor infaltable, por algún motivo. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.


End file.
